


Brother Issues

by TheBigLoserQueen



Series: Office AU [117]
Category: Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Human, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Bathing/Washing, Big Brothers, Brothers, Domestic Fluff, Family, Family Issues, Fluff, Gen, Het, Human, Jealousy, Married Couple, Past Child Abuse, Siblings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-08
Updated: 2015-09-08
Packaged: 2018-04-19 19:59:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 896
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4759112
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheBigLoserQueen/pseuds/TheBigLoserQueen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bloodshed is still getting used to the fact he has a younger brother.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Brother Issues

Bloodshed couldn't help but to feel annoyed.   
  
And to some, he supposed that wasn't anything new. According to Novabomb, he was always annoyed with something. Which wasn't true, but the statement served its purpose. To make it worse, he was annoyed with something that shouldn't have even bothered him in the slightest.  
  
But it did. Which made him even more annoyed than he already was.   
  
Since his parents were on a business trip out of state, Diskdrive was staying with him and Thornstriker for the weekend. And while Thornstriker enjoy spending time with his... little half-brother - Primus, he still had trouble saying that - Bloodshed was less than thrilled.   
  
It wasn't that he hated Diskdrive. He didn't. Diskdrive in general was just... a sensitive thing for him. Diskdrive was his younger brother... Thirty-two years younger. He could have been the boy's father! But he wasn't. Bombrush was. And his mother was Soundwave... Who was Bloodshed's stepmother too, despite him being only six years younger than her.   
  
Yes, that  _still_  bothered him, despite the fact that Bombrush and Soundwave had been married for two years and dating for three prior to their marriage. He refused to see Soundwave as any sort of mother figure. Not because he hated her; he had no issues with her. But she was only six years older than him and she just wasn't his mother. His mother was Pixela and she was gone. He didn't care that on paper, it read as Soundwave being his stepmother; in his mind, that just wasn't it.  
  
Diskdrive, however, was a different story. Bombrush was his father and Bombrush helped created Diskdrive, so Bloodshed couldn't deny Diskdrive being his half-brother. It was hard pill to swallow though. Especially whenever he saw how... fatherly Bombrush was with the kid. He could only remember one time Bombrush was like that with him when he was a child, but that was it. Every other memory he had of Bombrush was the man drinking before beating the shit out of him.   
  
Maybe it was jealousy, he wasn't sure. And while he didn't hate Diskdrive, he just could never be fully comfortable around him. Which was probably really shitty of him, but it wasn't like he  _wanted_  to feel this way. He just  _did._  
  
Thornstriker, on the other hand, just adored Diskdrive. She thought he was the cutest thing and loved playing with him. And Diskdrive loved playing with her too. It was obvious that Diskdrive really like his wife, who babied him all the time and would often times dismiss Bloodshed to play with the boy.  
  
And that was when Bloodshed's irritation would kick in.   
  
It was stupid. There was no reason for him to be jealous of his brother. Thornstriker was his wife and Diskdrive was only  _two years old._  Of course Thornstriker was going to coddle and baby the kid! He was  _two!_  Bloodshed was a grown adult and he didn't need Thornstriker's attention all the time. He certainly didn't want it all the time either, but that was because everyone liked their personal space. But it seemed that whenever he did want her attention when Diskdrive was around, he wouldn't get it.  
  
Which made him frustrated like some stupid brat.   
  
Currently, he was leaning against the doorway of the large bathroom. Thornstriker and Diskdrive were bathing together in the large bath, Diskdrive playing with the bubbles and his bath toys. Thornstriker was sitting behind him, washing his body and hair. He was only two so it wasn't like he could do it himself and someone had to keep an eye on him, so Thornstriker decided to do it. Though, while Diskdrive was naked, his wife was wearing a cute one piece swimsuit. Mainly because she didn't think it was appropriate for her to be exposed to someone who was not her child.   
  
And the two looked to be having fun. Which, for whatever stupid reason, just made Bloodshed frustrated.   
  
"Bloodshed?"  
  
He blinked when he heard his name, looking up to see Thornstriker and Diskdrive looking at him.  
  
"You can come in if you want to," Thornstriker said, giving a small smile.   
  
"Come in! Come play!" Diskdrive cried excitedly, splashing in the water.   
  
The taller man gave a soft huff. That was another thing. Though Thornstriker paid way more attention to him and played with him way more than Bloodshed did, Diskdrive was extremely attached to him. He didn't understand why and he didn't think he ever would. Diskdrive just  _loved_  playing with him. And while Bloodshed didn't necessarily mind... it was a little strange.  
  
But being involved would probably take his irritation away. Whenever he was actually engaged in Diskdrive and Thornstriker's playtime, Diskdrive would almost forget about Thornstriker just to play with him. Which, at times, Bloodshed found himself preferring.   
  
As he sat down on the floor next to the bath, Diskdrive moved over to him and gave him some of his toys. Bloodshed picked up the blue and red boat and started to play with it while Diskdrive proceeded to "attack" his ship with his rubber shark and green plastic octopus. He heard Thornstriker giggle softly at the little show, which made him laugh once too. Yeah, he supposed he looked pretty ridiculous.  
  
But... it was so much better than watching his wife and brother play together and getting pissed off like a some stupid brat.


End file.
